It is important to increase strength against stress from the outside, for semiconductor integrated circuit chips (also referred to as IC chips) with which reduction in thickness and size is attempted.
In order to increase the strength of the chips, a variety of methods for reinforcing the chips are proposed (see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-139802). For example, in Reference 1, a method in which a chip is sandwiched between reinforcement metal plates and covered with a sealing resin to be hardened is reported.